


The Little Messengers

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Fantasy, M/M, Messengers, Miniature versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have been having issues ever since the tour ended. They've drifted apart and both are feeling the pain. However, neither one can seem to get the obvious answer through their heads. It turns out they need the help of two very special little people (and a fan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex in a Dollhouse?

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack and was actally based entirely on a dream I had. Only I replaced me with one of my standby OMC's 21 year old Riley.

"Tommy, you’re being stupid. Why are you doing this?” Isaac asked as Tommy packed up his stuff for a long trip to Austin Texas. He watched Tommy going back and forth from various rooms to grab stuff, “I mean, why don’t you just try talking to him?”  
“I think we’ve talked enough. In Adam’s mind, I’m ‘straight and confused’ which is code for ‘this isn’t going to work but I’m too much of a pussy to actually say it,’” Tommy huffed and finished packing his stuff.  
“I still don’t see why you can’t just try to talk, like openly with him,” Isaac questioned one more time. Tommy just shook his head.  
“It’s not going to work, I’ll see you when I get back,” Isaac didn’t miss the look of pain that crossed Tommy’s face as he walked out the front door.

“Adam, you’re being stupid. Why don’t you go find him?” Adam crossed his arms and looked away from where Monte was, stupidly, trying to talk some sense into him.  
“He doesn’t want to see me,” Adam answered, snippy refusing to turn around. Monte sighed, frustrated at having to deal with Diva Adam.  
“You could try talking to him,” He persisted.  
“He made himself perfectly clear. He is straight and doesn’t want me messing his head and is now taking a trip to Austin alone. There’s nothing more to talk about,” His eyes fell though and Monte could tell that Adam knew there was a whole lot more to talk about.

Riley Cain, a huge Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff fan, woke up to a soft shuffling noise in the dark. It appeared to be coming from the dollhouse that was left over in his bedroom from before his sister moved out. He had decided to leave it there and make it an art project with splatters of black, silver and red paint. It had long been an established aspect of his bedroom. However, now he was a little frightened by the noises he heard coming from it. As he crept closer, it sounded like…voices. He also felt his heart start racing as he noticed the glowing lights coming from the windows. Once, he’d finally plucked up enough courage, he swallowed once and flung the dollhouse open. His jaw gaped once he saw what was inside.  
It was no longer the empty art project in the corner of his room. It was fully furnished with a huge (comparatively) TV, couches, kitchen, black satin bed, and a bathroom full of hair care products. But that wasn’t what Riley was gaping at. Inside the now furnished dollhouse were a miniature Adam and Tommy curled up on the couch with steaming cups of coffee looking about as adorable and domestic as they could be. Neither of them reacted to their abode being opened up and Riley just sat and watched as the two of them snuggled closer and whispered in each other’s ears. After a little bit, little Adam got up to put their cups in the sink and pulled little Tommy up the stairs to the satin bed. Riley stared as the two of them began to strip and kiss and roll into the bed. It felt too intimate to be watching, but Riley found that he couldn’t look away. He was drawn in by the way the tiny couple seemed to exude pure happiness and love. So much love.  
Which was strange if the tabloids were anything to go by. Every Adam site he’d been to seemed to say that Adam and Tommy weren’t that close anymore. He’d been a little devastated actually. As Riley watched the couple disappear under the covers and listened to their soft moans and tender praises, he began to wonder what had caused their separation. As Riley began to hear the pair get more and more frantic, he found his tired eyes slowly falling closed until he was once again, sound asleep.  
When Riley awoke, still crouched in front of the dollhouse, there were no sounds coming from it. There were no small glowing lights coming from the windows and it was closed shut. He shook his head as he remembered the vision from last night. It must’ve just been a dream. A passing fantasy caused by his sadness over Adam and Tommy’s lack of closeness. That is, he thought it was just a dream until he came downstairs to see his best friend, Jessie sitting at his kitchen table, holding a little pile of…something.  
“Riley, would you care to explain these to me?” She asked. As Riley peered closer, he saw that in her hand was a little collection of miniature hair care products, the same ones he’d seen in his “dream” last night. Hairspray, several combs and brushes, a blow dryer and flatiron and even what looked to be a couple little bottles of nailpolish. His mouth gaped open. If the styling products were real, than that meant…  
“Riley?” Jessie asked again slowly, “Why exactly do you have a collection of tiny bathroom supplies?” His mouth fell open and shut again without a word, “Is it for an art piece or something…?”  
“Um, yeah. An art piece. Where did you find these?” He asked, only somewhat desperately. Jessie shrugged.  
“They were on the kitchen counter when I came in this morning. I wanted to ask my supposedly not insane best friend if he wanted to go get bagels and coffee,” She raised an eyebrow in question. Riley shook his head.  
“I don’t think I can today Jess. I’m sorry. Can I see those?” His voice rose in pitch embarrassingly as he pointed to the stuff in her hand. She shrugged again.  
“Here,” She poured out the stuff into his open hand and gathered herself up to leave, “Call me when you’re acting normal again sweetie,” She patted him on the arm. “Or at least as normal as usual!” shouted back as she left out the front door. Riley waited until he was sure she was gone to run up the stairs. When he got to the top his mouth fell open as he spotted a miniature Adam and Tommy standing on his bed. Adam had one hand around Tommy’s waist and Tommy was resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. The picture of the perfect couple. Riley’s eyes widened, almost comically as he stared openmouthed at the little people.  
“Hi!” little Adam grinned and waved an arm up at Riley.  
“Um…Hello,” Riley murmured, stunned, “Can I please ask you what you are doing in my bedroom?”  
“How come you didn’t ask us that last night?” Tommy asked with an impish little smile.  
“Oh…You knew I was watching?” Riley felt the flush creep up his cheeks. Tommy’s smile turned into a full on smirk.  
“My boyfriend here has an exhibitionist streak,” He answered. Adam winked. Riley cleared his throat softly.  
“Um, but that still doesn’t answer my question as to why you are here? In my house? In my bedroom? In my god damn doll house?” Adam looked to Tommy and back at Riley.  
“You mean nobody told you?” Riley shook his head. Tommy was the one who answered.  
“We’re here because you are our guardian now,”


	2. An Explanation

Riley just stared at them.  
“Your guardian!? What does that mean?” Riley asked once he’d begun to wrap his head around the fact that there actually were miniaturized versions of Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff in his bedroom.  
“You really don’t know anything do you?” Tommy wondered aloud. Adam gave him a stern look.  
“It’s not his fault!” He looked back to Riley, “Me and Tommy here, we’re messengers,”  
“Messengers?” Riley asked, “What does that mean?”  
“Everyone on earth has their own personal messenger,” Adam explained, “Someone that can tell them if there’s something really, really important that they have to do. It’s impossible not to believe your messenger. They’re like…a part of you,”  
“So, wait do I have a little messenger out there?” Riley asked, trying to makes sense of this whole concept. It was weird to imagine a little him out there, there to help him if he screwed up.  
“Of course. I said everyone didn’t I?” Adam said as he plopped down onto the mattress and bounced a little, preparing for a long explanation. “Usually, most people almost never meet their messenger directly. We find other ways of getting people to follow the path that they should be on,” Adam went on,  
“However sometimes,” Tommy interrupted him “The people we’re messengers for are so monumentally stupid that we have to meet with them personally pull their heads out of their asses and knock some sense into them,” He fell down next to Adam on the bed.  
“I’m guessing that’s the case now?” Riley asked, pulling up a chair so as not to risk crushing little Adam and little Tommy.  
“Yes,” Adam answered, “Big Adam and big Tommy are about to make a huge fucking mistake. We have to get them to see how happy they’ll be if they just talk to each other,” He put his arm around Tommy again and kissed the top of his head.  
“And where do I come into this picture?”  
“Well, as you can see, we messengers aren’t exactly very big,” Yes, Riley could see that, “So we need someone to watch after us and get us where we need to go. That’s our guardian,” Adam gestured up at Riley.  
“But why am I suddenly your new guardian?”  
“Because we’re together now,” He answered simply, “We each had our own guardian before but now that we’re a unit, we need a new one,” Tommy snuggled closer at the word “unit,”  
“And it’s me?”  
“Yup, it’s you,”  
“Don’t worry buddy, I’m about as happy about this situation as you are,” Tommy’s face screwed up, probably because of Riley’s ignorance.  
“Well, I like him,” Adam stated as he turned to Tommy, “I think he’s gonna be a great guardian,”  
“You just like him ‘cause he looks like Allen,”  
“Nuh-uh! Kris has brown eyes and clearly Riley here has blue! Riley’s hair has more darks and lights in it and it’s spikier. And his skin’s a little darker!”  
Tommy rolled his eyes but winked at Riley to show that he wasn’t really as huffy as he’d seemed. Adam didn’t notice though and continued talking.

“I’ve actually met big Adam once before. But he doesn’t exactly remember it…”  
“How could he not remember it?” Riley asked, confused. How could you forget meeting a tiny you?  
“Well, he might’ve been under the influence of certain substances at the time…” Adam ducked his head and trailed off. Riley suddenly had a flash of something.  
“Wait, are you talking about Burning Man?” he asked, Adam perked up.  
“Ah, you know about that?” He asked.  
“Of course!” Riley exclaimed, “In tons of interviews Adam’s talked about how it was a trip to Burning Man that made him realize how to reach his dreams. That was you!?”  
“The one and only!” He flourished his hands, “Ta-dah! I found him when I was with my old guardian and simply told him that if he ever wanted to succeed in life, he would have to start making his own opportunities and stop being afraid of success. I said that he needed to take whatever options were presented to him no matter how unlikely or stupid or crazy they seemed,”  
“And then Idol happened,” Riley deduced.  
“And then Idol happened,” Adam agreed.  
“Crazy…” Riley shook his head and wondered exactly how much influence these messengers had on everyone’s lives.  
“Yup, but like I said, he doesn’t remember it being me. He just remembers what he learned,” Adam shrugged, “Like I said, most people don’t know about us,”  
“So have you ever met big Tommy” Riley turned to ask him but Tommy shook his head, blonde hair flopping about. Adam put his hand in the hair and played with it.  
“Nope, he’s been doing pretty ok on his own” Adam snorted, “Well, ok until now of course,”  
“Now, he’s been monumentally stupid?”  
“Now both of them are being monumentally stupid,” Adam said, “They’re currently having communication issues. After the tour, apparently there were some questions that needed answering about where the two of them stood,”  
“And neither of them bothered actually addressing them,” Tommy took up talking. Adam nodded,  
“They just huffed and argued until it got to the point that neither has any idea of what the other one wants,” Adam explained, shaking his head sadly, “If they never talk to each other, they’ll never realize true love and happiness,”  
“So, that’s where you come in?” Riley asked.  
“Yeah,” Tommy answered, “We need to physically show them how good they are together and how happy they can be,” they wrapped their arms around in each other as if in example, “Since nothing else seems to be working,” Riley began to see where this was leading.  
“And I need to take you to them so that they can see?” He asked. Both of the messengers looked at each other then turned to Riley and nodded. Well, he supposed he could take a few days off of work to save his favorite rockstar’s relationship with his bassist. He was their guardian after all.


End file.
